Velvet Ropes & Guitar
by lizteroid
Summary: Basic love triangle of Bree--Orson--Katherine.


Bree and Katherine had decided ever since they'd figured things out between themselves that they would work together, however it hadn't been so easy, there'd been many milestones between them, stopping them from getting along swimmingly; first it had been Bree's husband Orson, then Bree's alcoholism and then of course Bree stole the limelight for the book containing Katherine's recipes. Even though Bree had done this, Katherine still wanted Bree, she needed her around.

_We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out _

_Got my flash on, it's true, need that picture of you _

_It so magical, we'd be so fantastical._

The two had been to many events together, had pictures with each other, separately and with the other staff at Mrs Van De Kamp's kitchen, though there'd always been an unmistaken sexual tension between the women to everyone around them, and reporters had picked up on that.

_Leather and jeans, your watch glamorous _

_Not sure what it means _

_But this photo of us it don't have a price _

_Ready for those flashing lights ._

One morning it had all became too apparent though to all around the women. There appeared in a newspaper showing the event they'd last catered for, depicting both redhead's with their arms wrapped firmly around each other, gazing lovingly into one another's eyes as Katherine leaned in to kiss the taller flame haired beauty.

_'Cause you know that baby, I _

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me _

_Papa, paparazzi ._

Of course this happened on the very morning Orson, Bree's husband returned home from the state penitentiary and saw the picture of his wife kissing another woman, not just any other woman but her best friend. Katherine was more like Bree's sister he thought, than a friend, and he knew now that this was the beginning of a tangled web.

_Baby, there's no other superstar,_

_you know that I'll be _

_Your papa, paparazzi  ._

Orson knew looking to that picture he would have to fight now for his wife's love and attention over her giving it all to Katherine and the business. Things were to be difficult for him as he'd been away for so long from Bree.

_Promise I'll be kind _

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine ._

Bree had most definitely missed her husband, in the back of her mind that was, but she'd concentrated all of her attention onto her lover of present, Katherine. Though she knew also, just like Orson she'd have to fight for his love.

_Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me _

_Papa, paparazzi  ._

It was indeed a tangled web, and Bree was the prey for both spiders involved. She was the prize. Either of her lovers now could dangle her before the other's face, showing they won her love and so she had to choose wisely.

_I'll be your girl backstage at your show _

_Velvet ropes and guitars _

_Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets _

_Eyeliner and cigarettes  ._

Katherine thought she had Bree, afterall she was the one who'd spent those sleepless nights with her, holding her while she cried over Orson and Benjamin and the lack of love in her life while none were there. But the truth was, Katherine didn't really have Bree, she had the drunken version of Bree, the one who said what she thought and didn't care who she hurt along the way.

_Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn _

_My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry _

_It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie ._

Bree knew Katherine loved her, though she knew that Katherine thought Bree loved her in return. The redhead didn't want to tell Katherine that she had only been using her as a way to feel loved while her husband wasn't there. She knew that Katherine was delicate underneath all of her bitchy and gutsy nature, she was just like Bree.

_Cause you know that baby, I _

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me _

_Papa, paparazzi._

Katherine had actually found a lot in Bree she thought she'd never find with her. She was so similar to herself, and she liked it. In fact she saw herself as a little pup, following Bree around everywhere, it was just her little thing.

_Real good, we dance in the studio _

_Snap, snap to that shit on the radio _

_Don't stop for anyone _

_We're plastic but we still have fun._

Katherine saw Orson first and knew that she had to get to Bree first. She had the advantage that she knew were Bree was and so she charged before Orson even got out of the car and began to work on telling Bree she loved her and that they had no time.

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me _

_Papa, paparazzi _

_Baby, there's no other superstar,_

_you know that I'll be Your papa, paparazzi  ._

Bree, of course turned down Katherine then and there, telling her that she could no longer be with her and it had all been a mistake that they were ever together if they could call it that.

_Promise I'll be kind _

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine _

_Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me _

_Papa, paparazzi._

Katherine was heartbroken, though she decided she would keep on loving Bree, no matter what because she her own superstar.


End file.
